Wario (Super Smash Flash 2)
Wario is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash 2. He is a starter character. His sprites are a brawlified version of his sprites from Wario Land 4. He's the only character representation of the Wario universe. Wario was ranked first on v0.8 tier list (the highest-ranked of any Mario character including sub-series characters), which is a great rise from his previous position. This is due to the fact that the new physics worked extremely well for him more than any other character. Wario also received increased combo potential, more reliable finishers, attacks with low start-up time, and outstanding out-of-shield options, which makes him have great control over the air and ground. Wario also has a decent recovery which is helped by Smash Flash 2's greater air speed and control. However, Wario suffers from being a heavyweight, making him easy to combo at low percentages, and must go in close to deal heavy hits. Despite this, he is still ranked at the very top due to his positive attributes. His current position in v0.9 is pending. Attributes As of demo v0.9a, Wario's play style has significantly changed from his play style in Brawl. His play style in SSF2 is more offensive while in Brawl it was more defensive. He is also not as susceptible to being chain grabbed or grabbed released like he was in Brawl. Wario has been nerfed during the transition between demos v0.8b and v0.9a due to change in physics, his air speed has decreased, he has less combo potential and some of the power in his attacks have been nerfed. He still lacks a projectile and ways to approach. However, Wario's down smash, forward smash, dash attack and Shoulder Bash gives him ways to deal with projectiles. He has powerful finishers in his forward smash, shoulder bash (in the final frames), dash attack, down throw and the Wario Waft (depending how long it has been charged). He still has decent air speed with most of his aerials having good priority and some combo potential, he can set up combos with his down smash, down tilt, Chomp and up tilt. He has two chain grabs with his up and forward throw. His dair is a meteor smash which can help finish off opponents quickly, but it is risky because he can not grab ledges and if he will SD if he doesn't hit anything. Due to Wario's size he is no ast susceptible to shield stabbing as other heavyweights are. However, Wario suffers from poor range (having the shortest grab in the current demo), not having a projectile, poor ground approach options, a unsafe meteor smash and a predictable recovery. Shoulder Bash now puts him in a helpless state when it's used in the air. He is also a heavyweight which allows him to be combo'ed easily by most of the cast. Due to poor range, Wario is vulnerable to characters with disjointed hitboxes (ex. and ). Wario has unique attributes for a heavyweight. He is small, has decent air mobility and air speed and he does not have high falling speed, like most heavyweights do. Moveset Ground Attacks *Standard Attack 1: Punch. 5% *Standard Attack 2: Hook. 5% *Down Tilt: Swipes in front of him with his hand while crouching. 6% *Down Smash: Does an Earthshake Punch from "Wario Land: Shake It!". 10% uncharged, 21% fully charged. *Forward Tilt: Punch. 10% *Forward Smash: Wario's belly expands out in front of him like Fat Wario. 19% uncharged, 27% fully charged. *Up Tilt: Raises both hands in the air. 7% *Up Smash: Spins around, hurting opponents with his head. This deals multiple hits. 13% uncharged, 19% fully charged. *Dash Attack: Dashes and headbutts the opponent while yelling 'Hurry up!'. 11% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Stretches out hands and legs in a skydiver pose and spins. First hit 9%, second hit 4% *Forward Aerial: Flying forwards kick. 9% *Back Aerial: Spins backwards horizontally, headfirst. 10% *Up Aerial: Claps both hands onto the opponent. Great juggling and KOs at 120% damage. 11% *Down Aerial: Does a backflip in place and performs a ground pound. A Stall-Then-Fall attack that meteor smashes airborne opponents. One must be careful aiming with it off-stage in order to avoid a self-destruct, as Wario will not stop until he hits an enemy. The move can be aimed left or right during the whole fall. He will pass through the opponent only on the first few frames of the attack. During the rest of the frames, Wario bounces off opponents. 13% Grabs & Throws *Grab: Reaches forward with his hand. *Pummel: Shakes opponent (a reference to the shake move from 'Shake it!'). 1% first hit, 1% for all proceeding hits. *Forward Throw : Throws opponent forward, can chain throw. 9% *Back Throw : Hits the opponent with his butt. 10% *Up Throw: Rockets opponent upwards with his biceps. Can chain grab fast fallers and big characters. 6% *Down Throw: Ground pounds on opponents. 12% Other *Ledge attack: Animation from the Shoulder Bash. 6% *100% Ledge Attack: Rolls a distance, hitting all opponents in his path. 15% *Wakeup attack: Pokes both sides.5% Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Drives by in the Wario Car. *Taunts: ** Standard: Strikes a pose doing the sign of peace with both hands and laughs ** Side: Wario shakes his butt. ** Down: Wario yells, "Wa, wa, wa!". *Revival platform: 4 solid outline pink platforms from Wario Land 4. *Fanfare: Stage Clear theme from Wario Land: Shake It!. *Win: Shows off his muscles and says, "Yes!". *Lose: Looks away and fumes, without clapping. *Selected: Does his win animation. Role in'' The Flash Of Shadows'' Currently unknown. DOJO!! Quote "Wario appears in his classic garb! He might not look very intimidating at first, but don’t underestimate him because of his appearance. He has a unique way of fighting that can easily throw you off guard." Gallery Palette swaps DOJO!! Update Wariobig.gif|Wario's first line art in the DOJO!! Wario1.png|Wario using his neutral air in Meteo Voyage. Wario2.png|Wario using Chomp on in Mirror Chamber. Wario3.png|Wario using taunt in Mushroom Kingdom III. Wario4.png|Wario using his down smash on in Hylian Skies. External links *Wario's Animation Archive *Wario's DOJO!! page *Wario's v0.8 dev blog Trivia *Wario is the only character to have a least one smash attack, aerial and special different from the ones he had in the main Smash Bros. games. Category:SSF2 Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Wario universe Category:Mario universe